Will of the Winds, Spirit of the Skies
by Bookworm In A Music Box
Summary: Everyone knows Elves of forest, Dwarfs of fire and stone and naiads of water. But what about the fourth one? The folk of the wind, the sylphids. For long times they have stayed on their own, and become a myth. But when evil is getting stronger, they must break their silence. But will help of one child be enough when other ones refuse? Rated T for just in case.
1. Trailer

**Will of the Winds, Spirit of the Skies**

.*.

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces_

_There's a dreamy world up there._

_.*._

'_That cloud is quite big. Maybe that's the…'_

"Hey! Wilir! Stop daydreaming! You lag behind!"

.*.

_Dear friends in higher places_

_Carry me away from here._

_.*._

"Gimli, my friend, can I ask you one thing? What on earth are you doing up there?"

"Why should I know that? Could someone just get me down from here? I'm not sure if this branch will last much longer."

_'Damn, should have chosen a higher pine.'_

_.*._

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_

_'Cause your flight is about to leave._

_.*._

"Does that kid ever stand still? We have traveled the whole day, yet he is whirling and swirling around like a sparrow"

"Well, younger ones have always a little bit more energy, right?"

"Yes, but still..."

.*.

_And there's more to this brave adventure_

_Than you'd ever believe._

_.*._

"_I saw a bunch of orc looking things coming this way!"_

"_How many?"_

"_I didn't have enough fingers. A lot."_

_.*._

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they are all around you_

_.*._

"_How do you know that melody?"_

"_Mum taught it to me when I was little. She said that if you sing it to a shooting star, it will come down to you."_

_.*._

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

_.*._

_'Wow. 'Though I don't like this place too much, I have to say that this is awesome.'_

_.*._

_Chase your dreams_

_And remember me, sweet bravery_

_.*._

"_I think that life without few impossible wishes is boring. With them, you always know what your destination is."_

"_Well, that might be, but wouldn't it be easier if they were not impossible?"_

"_Life is never supposed to be easy!"_

_.*._

_Cause, after all those wings will take you up, so high,_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race wind and..._

_.*._

"_Bye everyone, I'm going upstairs!"_

"What did he say?"

"He's going upstairs"

"But I don't see any stairs here!"

"He doesn't need them."

"Oh. That's true."

_...Take To the Sky._

_.*._

_Bookworm In A Music Box (Proudly?) presenting:_

_Will Of The Winds, Spirit Of The Skies_

_.*._

AN: Yeah, I know that the name is weird, but who cares. It's the story that matters, right?

I can't promise that this will be anything awesome, but I'll try.

I'm not quite experienced at writing...yet.

And for all of you who didn't already notice, this is just a trailer. (Or advertisement or anything you prefer to call it.)

The song is_ To the Sky_ by Owl City

The first chapter will appear if anyone is interested…soooo…

Do you want me to continue? Does this have even a slightest bit of sense?

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter! Enjoy! ^-^~**

Wilir is standing behind the door. It is quite late, but she can't sleep.

What is keeping her awake is a nightmare. A mere dream, yet so real that she would've sworn that it was real until she woke up.

She had been in her parent's office, or workroom or whatever you prefer to call it.

They had been discussing about something with Lomë. That wasn't quite abnormal,

'cause Lomë was one of the best friends of dad, and helped him often with different kind of cases dad had to do. But in the dream they had fought about something. They shouted to each other, and mum tried to calm them down. Suddenly, Lomë had taken a dagger from his sleeve, and stabbed dad with it. Mom had been screaming in shock. Then Wilir woke up.

She had noticed that she hadn't slept more than hour or two. Now she is on the door of the office and is just about to knock, when she hears dad speaking.

_ "We have to go. This isn't just little meeting about some country's politics. We are talking about The One Ring, The Ring of Power, The Ring of Destruction. We have to be there when they decide what they're going to do with it. It's our time to give our help to the others." _

Wilir's curiosity wakes up. She opens the door a bit, only that much that she can see what is happening inside.

Dad is sitting behind his desk, and Lomë is standing in front of it. Mum is standing a little behind dad.

_"Don't be ridiculous, Raumirë!" _Lomë says, or more like shouts,_ "The other clans have hated us who knows how long because our contacts with the underworld people!_

_Nobody from there has needed our help before, why would they need it now? And this 'Ring' you're talking about, they won the war against it before, why not now?" _

_"They didn't win the war last time. The Ring exists, and so does Sauron. We must give our aid and make sure that the Ring is destroyed!"_ dad says with a strict tone.

_"No! You will not go to the Council! We must stay away from underworld!"_ Lomë shouts, his face red from anger

_"Sauron will destroy everything if we don't do something!"_ Dad shouts and stands up.

_"Calm down, both of you!"_ Mom says and grabs dad's arm. Dad sits down, a deep frown in his face. Lomë lowers his voice as he says:

_"I know that Sauron will come after us. But that is only if we decide to join this insanity. I have seen it..."_

_"What? Seen? How could you...oh my. Don't tell that you've used the Seeing Stone! __It's forbidden and you know it very well!"_ Mum says disbelief in her voice.

_"Some things must be changed. Forbidden things must be allowed. Allowed things must forbid. And I cannot allow you to bring destruction to our clan with this. I'm sorry, mate, but you will not leave this room alive", _Lomë says, and pulls out a dagger from his sleeve. Wilir gasps silently. The dagger is exactly the same as the one in her dream.

After that, everything is a perfect chaos. Lomë stabs dad. Mum screams in horror and shock. Some other people come from backdoor. One of them hits mum with a sword. Lomë explains something to the other men. But Wilir can't hear them anymore. She can't hear anything. Anything except loud humming that is coming louder and louder all the time.

Wilir falls down to her knees. She can't believe what she has just seen. A nightmare that isn't a dream anymore. They died. They're dead. She is alone.

Wilir doesn't know how long she sits on the cold stone floor. When she regains her senses, she understands something important. When mum and dad are dead, they will definitely come after her! She rises up and sneaks to her room as silently as she can, and locks the door behind her. She changes her clothes to a travelling suit.

She takes her bow, vine full of razor-sharp arrows, sword, and daggers. She grabs her backpack she has held on the corner of her room. Inside it there is all kind of things you might need when you have to leave quickly with no time for packing.

Someone's on the door. Wilir can hear the continuous whacks. The door won't last long. Her heart starts beating faster and faster.

Wilir grabs her crystal pendant that is hanging aside the mirror. The door is starting to give in. Whacks are getting louder. Wilir climbs to the windowsill, spreads her wings and jumps. She falls, down and down and down, until the wind catches her wings. She hears the door crashing and angry yells of the men inside the room. Wilir flies to a nearby cloud, so the men can't see her. She stays there for a while, and continues her escape. 'But where? Where do I have to go?' Wilir thinks desperately. She tries to memorize all things she has overheard about this ring thing. The council, or whatever dad called it, was held on some elf's home. The place had a weird name, something like

I'm glad dress...or then no. She had been there once before, but that was when she was a lot younger. The cloud had been in a completely different place that time*. But that doesn't matter. She doesn't have any other choice.

_'I will find that place! 'Though I would be the only one, I WILL bring them our aid!' _Wilir thinks while she glides through the night sky.

***Sylphids live on the clouds, and they move as the clouds do. They're kinda like nomads...(Without sheep :)**

**.**

**AN: So I finally got myself to get the first chapter here! I know that it's short, but the next one will definitely be longer!**

**If you'll find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me! (I'm not native English speaking...)**

**And of course...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! (^.^)~**

Elrond is standing on the balcony and watching the rising sun.

'Though the morning is beautiful, his mind is full of worry. Two friends of his had promised to join the council, yet either of them hasn't arrived. The fellowship had left few days ago. Elrond was quite sure that something has happened to them, 'cause they hadn't even sent a message.

While he is thinking different kind of possibilities of what could have happened, something falls from the sky and hits the ground right next to him.

Elrond takes few steps backwards suspiciously. The something starts to move. Elrond takes a closer look for the something that seems to be someone. It is a child, about 14 or 15 in human age. The child has long, fair hair with dark globes. The outfit he is wearing is one for a boy, but Elrond can't tell whether the child actually is he or she.

Then he sees the child's wings.

_"You're a sylphid!"_ Elrond says with a little surprised tone.

_"Oh, really? I didn't know"_, child says sarcastically.

_"But that doesn't matter now. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Elrond. Do you know..."_ Elrond starts, but the child stops him.

_"Great! I was looking for you. Mum and dad were going to come here to some important meeting. They...had problems back home, so I came in their place."_

_"Wait, young one. You're talking about your parents coming here. Do you mean the leaders of Windlily clan?"_

_"Yes. I'm their daughter, Wilwarinde. I was going to come in their place to the meeting, but I suppose that I'm a bit late. It was quite hard to find this place."_

_"You're right. The Fellowship left to Mordor with the Ring three days ago."_

Wilir thinks for a while. Then she looks Elrond straight to his eyes, and says:

_"What direction did they leave?"_

Elrond looks at her bit shocked.

_"What? Are you going to follow them? You can't be serious. You're just a young girl!_

_They are on a very dangerous task, and you're way too..."_ Elrond begins the lecture. Wilir rolls her eyes and stops listening. When Elrond draws breath, she interrupts him, and says:

_"You don't have to waste your energy to that. My parents didn't raise me to shy crybaby that doesn't survive outside the kitchen. I'm quite good with sword, a little better with bow and I can handle daggers at average level. Besides, I can fly. That could become handy sometimes. And I can control wind a bit."_

_"Yes, but..."_ Elrond says and tries to find some kind of excuse, _"...can you even speak common?"_

Wilir frowns. _"Quite poorly. But is that so big deal? I suppose someone in that fellow-somewhat can speak elvish?"_

_"Well…yes. There is one elf, my foster-son, and an old friend of mine. They do."_, Elrond says, annoyed that his excuse fell flat.

_"Well then, what direction did they go?"_

Elrond draws a deep breath, and decides that it's a lot easier to just surrender.

_"Fine. They went that way. But don't blame me when they shoo you away."_

_"Thank you!"_ She says cheerfully, and climbs to the railing

_"Wait! You said that your parents had problems. What kind of problems?"_ Elrond asks,

_"I might be able to help them"_

Wilir freezes. She stays still for a while. Then she turns around. Elrond can see a single tear in the corner of her eye.

_"Thank you, but nobody can help them anymore. They died 10 days ago."_

Then she jumps down and glides away. All Elrond can do is stand there, wide-eyed and watch her go.

"I'm tired!" Pippin says and sits down on a stone next to him.

"You've said that already six times in half hours", Aragorn sighs. Pippin was clearly the youngest member of fellowship. He talks most, and is nearly always tired.

"Yeah, but you have ignored last five! I can't walk anymore!"

"It actually is quite late already. We can stay here tonight." Gandalf comments their conversation.

"Yay!"

"I'll go get some wood for the campfire", Aragorn says. He is a little tired of hobbits, especially Merri and Pippin. They are quite chatty and sometimes it feels like they never shut up. And he has many things he needs to think about, which is impossible when those two are around.

While Aragorn wanders at forest looking for dry sticks and anything burnable, his thoughts wander to the moment with Arwen few days ago. Was she really serious? His hand wanders instinctively to the pendant Arwen gave him. He is so deep in his thoughts that he can't hear someone saying his name repeatedly. Until that someone throws a piece of wood that hits straight in the middle of his head.

"Wha-oh, it's you. Was that necessary?" He says with irritated tone and rubs his head. Legolas is smirking next to him.

"Yes, it was. You weren't responding. Gandalf said that he feels someone coming closer, but he couldn't tell who or what. He told me to get you and check it out."

They walk to the direction where Gandalf said he feels the stranger. Both of them stay quiet and alert. After a while Legolas spots a silhouette of a person between trees. They draw their bows simultaneously. The person turns around, but it's too dark to see the face.

"Stop! Don't come any further or I shoot!" Aragorn shouts and takes a step backwards. The person says something they can't hear. Aragorn repeats his words, but the person keeps coming closer. Aragorn takes another step backwards, and trips over a thick root. The arrow flies towards the person, who tries to dodge it. Judging by the angry voices arrow didn't miss. Legolas and Aragorn get closer to see who it is. What they see is nothing what they could have ever expected. There is a young boy hanging on a tree. Aragorn's arrow is sticking out of his palm. The child has big white wings on his back, which is apparently the only reason the arrow hasn't snapped and dropped him down.

At the moment the child is glaring daggers at Aragorn and Legolas.

"Umm…oops?"

.-*-.

Wilir was going to the direction Elrond gave her. She had travelled already two days, yet she had seen nobody. Meanwhile she had thought all Elrond said. She was quite sure that nobody would take a 28-year old girl seriously as a warrior*. So she had decided to pretend that she is a boy. That could give her a slightly better chance.

Now she is searching them from the forest landscape below, and finally spots someone.

Wilir gives a small sigh of satisfaction. She had many times seen movement on ground and landed just to see that it was only a bear or a deer. But now she is sure that the source of the movement is not animal. She lands close to where she saw the movement, and starts to wander around. She walks here and there for a while with no sight of someone. About half hours later she is about to give up. Maybe she imagined it after all. But then she turns around and sees two men pointing arrows towards her. Another one says something in common that Wilir can't understand.

"_Hey, would you please…" _Wilir starts, but the man interrupts her by saying that same thing again. He takes one step backwards, and falls over. At the next moment, Wilir is hanging on a tree behind her.

'_Some days I just hate my life…'_

* * *

*** Sylphids age twice as slow as humans, and are immortal like elves.(So are Naiads, but that doesn't matter yet)**

**.**

**A/N: Here it is! the second chappie! It actually has been ready for a while, but school has started and it takes quite big amount of my time.(yes, it has started already over here...:( )**

**Thanks for everyone that is reading this!**

**The second part is nearly ready, so I'll get it here as soon as I can.**

**F/F & R/R! :P**


	4. Chapter 3

Soooo… here you go!

_"Elvish"_

"Common"

'Thoughts'

* * *

For a while the child just stares at them.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asks. The child shakes his head, and says irritably:

"No, no common._ Do you know elvish?"_When Aragorn nods as response, she looks relieved for a while. But then the irritated look on his face returns and he says very slowly:

"_Could you PLEASE. Take. That. Thing. Off. Now."_Aragorn looks a bit surprised when he takes the arrow out of the child's hand. He falls to the ground, grabbing her palm, and takes some kind of bandages from his bag.

_"Who are you?" _ Aragorn repeats his question as the boy is treating his wound.

_"I'm someone that you just shot into a tree. The name's Wilir. You two are from that fellow-somewhat, aren't you? I've came to help you as an ambassador of sylphids."_

_"What?!" _ Legolas says with quite same impression that Elrond had. _"You're way too young!"_

_"Oh, not you, too! I've heard that from Elrond already once, so you can be quiet. And say what you say, but I'm coming with you. You leave without me, and I'll follow." _

_"Even so, you cannot come! What if something happens? We can't take the responsibility of you dying! What would your parents say to that? Just go home", _Aragorn says and crosses his arms. Wilir sighs. Why did he have to pick up that subject?

_"My parents are dead. And about my home, if you don't want to take responsibility of my death, you'll not send me there. I'd just die exactly the same way my parents did",_ Wilir says as she bites her lip to keep tears away. She can't cry now! She doesn't want to give them picture of herself as a crybaby!

Legolas and Aragorn look at each other.

"What should we do?" Aragorn asks in common so Wilir can't understand.

"I don't know. It seems like he has no place to go. What if we'd just take him to the camp and ask Gandalf what to do."

_"Do you know that it's quite impolite to talk stuff like that behind other ones back?" _

Aragorn and Legolas look at each other, and nod in sync.

_"We'll take you to our camp. There we will decide whether we'll take you with us or not."_

Wilir nods quietly. She draws her wings inside her tunic. Aragorn looks a bit confused as she does so, but Legolas doesn't care. After she is finished you couldn't ever guess that she is nothing but an ordinary boy.(That is actually a girl but they don't know it)

_"By the way, what are your names?" _ She asks after they have walked in silence for a while. Legolas looks at her surprised_. _

_"Didn't anyone tell you before you came for us? My name's Legolas and he's Aragorn."_

_"Nope."_ Wilir says, frowning. Then she remembers something._"Hey! Legolas! I know you! You were in that creepy spider forest!"_

_"Creepy spider forest? Do you mean Mirkwood?__"_

_"I don't remember what the name of that place was. Nineteen years ago. My parents came to elven settlement. They wanted to make connections to underworld. I went to explore and got lost. Spider nearly ate me. You shot it. My leg was hurt so you carried me back. You were a prince or something…"_

_"Oh, yes now I remember you… Hold on a sec! If you were that little kid… You're the heir of Windlily!"_

_"Yeah, but that is quite useless fact, since I have no authority anymore. There were some people who didn't want the connections to form. One of them was dad's best friend. About two weeks ago they had a fight and…and…he killed mum and dad."_Wilir's voice shakes as the last sentence, _"I barely escaped from him and the other rebels. That's why I can't go home. I no more have one." _This point she can't hold her tears anymore. She looks down, ashamed of herself, and feels suddenly someone place hand onto her shoulder.

_"It's okay. You have witnessed things that boys at your age should never see. There's nothing bad in crying for something like that."_Wilir raises her head and sees Aragorn's sad eyes. She is sure that he understands.

_"But now you should wipe your tears away. We'll arrive at our camp at any moment."_

Wilir quickly wipes her tears into the corner of her sleeve. Little while after that they arrive into a clearing where the rest of the Fellowship is waiting.

* * *

Legolas is looking in awe the young boy that is walking beside them.

_'It's unbelievable that someone so young has made it this far with a burden like that. He must have a really strong soul.' _ He thinks as they enter the clearing. Everyone was speaking a while ago, but they fell silent as Aragorn, Legolas and Wilir came. After quite long silence, Gandalf says:

"So, it looks like you found what you were looking for. My name is Gandalf. What is yours, young one?"All he gets as answer is a blank look on Wilir's face.

"He doesn't understand common", Aragorn explains. Gandalf's eyes widen a bit as he nods and repeats his question in elvish.

_"My name is Wilir Windlily. I am the only son of Raumirë and Ninquitar Windlily, and heir of the Windlily clan. I have come here to assist you as one member in your fellowship. I hope you to not evaluate my abilities by just my appearance. My fighting skills are quite a bit above an ordinary youngling."_

_"Can you show me that you are truly their son? Dark times are ahead, and I have to be sure of who I'm dealing with." _Gandalf asks. Wilir nods in understatement and spreads her wings. All members of fellowship excluding Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf widen their eyes that have been pinned in her for quite a while.

"What is that guy?" Merri shouts with a shocked tone.

"Stop shouting! Don't you remember that story Bilbo told so often to us? The one of four element folks." Pippin reminds him.

"Oh, yeah, the one with elves and dwarves and naiads and sylphids? Do you mean that he is sylphid?"

"Yes! He surely is!"

"But…but…that's just a story! A fairytale!"

"No, it's not! Elves and dwarves aren't fairytale either!"

"But sylphids and naiads are!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!"

The no-vs.-yes fight continues for a while, until Wilir walks to them, and says one of the only phrases she knows in common:

"Shut up."Both Merri and Pippin turn their heads and look at her in awe.

"Hey! We thought that you can speak common!"

"And you've been listening us all the time!"

"That's unfair!"Wilir gives a really confused look to him, and tries to mumble something referring an answer. She fails miserably, and earns even more confused looks from Merri and Pippin.

Aragorn and Legolas are laughing few feet away.

"It seems that he actually can speak a bit common._ You're not so talented at common yet, right?"_ Legolas says, directing his last words to Wilir. She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.*

_"Hey, let's make you study some language for just three weeks, and find how well you're coming up with conversation."_

Legolas turns back to hobbits, and says: "He can't speak common excluding few words or phrases. He said that he has been studying for it about three weeks."

"Well, who is he anyway?" Frodo says as he arrives to their 'little conversation zone', followed by Sam."He is sylphid named Wilir, so you were right, Pippin. He is going to be additional member of fellowship."

"Yay! A real sylphid! I've never seen one!" Pippin says excitedly.

"Hey, don't get so excited about it. We don't even know yet if we will take him with us or not." Aragorn points out from the campfire.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. I know his parent's and I'm sure that their son is quite capable for taking care of himself. I think that he could actually be useful."

"Really? Yay!" Pippin says and jumps around Wilir cheerfully._"Eh…why is he jumping around me like that? It's kind of awkward…"__"Gandalf said that you may come with us and he has never seen a sylphid before."_

_"Really? Yay!" _Wilir says, grabs Pippin's hands and starts dancing in circles with him. When she lets go of his hands, she grabs Aragorn's hand.

_"Could you tell me everyone's names? Now when I'm one of you, I have to get to know all of you. 'Though it might take a while until I can talk to them in common. Oh, yes, could someone teach me common too? I have to learn it so I can talk to everyone. "_Aragorn is a bit taken back by the speed she is speaking.

_'It seems that he has shown his true nature now', _he thinks as Wilir stares him with excited expression.

_"Fine",_ he sighs. _"The hobbit with dark hair is Frodo. He is the Ringbearer. The blonde one is Sam. The cheery hobbit is Pippin, and the last hobbit is his cousin Merri. The brown-haired man is Boromir, and the dwarf is Gimli."_

Gimli, who has eventually fallen asleep, wakes up when he hears his name.

"Whazzup? Who's the kid?"

"He's the newest member of us. Apparently a sylphid", Boromir answers. Gimli doesn't seem very amused.

"Psh, that kind of brat? You've got to be kidding me. Bet he'll run off cryin' his mommy when we meet the first orc."Wilir frowns as Gimli speaks. She can't understand what the dwarf is saying, but she can see from his expression that it's not at least anything very nice.

_"What did he say?" _She asks from Legolas, who is quiet for a while. Should he be worried about the dwarf's health if he translates the sentence? He doesn't yet know anything about the boy´s temperament. _'Well, he's actually being exasperating and I suppose he can defend himself'_, Legolas thinks as he tells what Gimli said. Her frown gets deeper, but luckily she doesn't do anything. Still Legolas has some kind of feeling that she is up to something. If he just would've known how right he was…

* * *

***It looks like she is at least good at that…^-^****.**

**A/N: I think that most of you can actually guess something about what she'll do… Don't worry I won't kill poor Gimli…I suppose.**

** Sorry that this hat taken so long, I've been travelling, hobbies have started (I have five for a week…) and etc.****Few days ago, when I was about to post this, there happened something I can barely believe myself. Nearly every single name in this chapter was turned into Pippin! (This is not a joke, it really happened! It's kinda creepy, annoying and funny at the same time…) It wasn't my big sister, my little sister can't read English, it wasn't my mum nor was it my dad. I couldn't have even written it on my sleep, because my laptop had been closed and I don't know the password. Mum said that it might be a virus, but I just can't imagine a virus that can tell what word is a name and change it into another! Has anybody any ideas what the heck is going on?**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
